Sierra Black, Harry Potter year three
by Nymphadora200
Summary: Join Sierra and Harry and their friends as the embark on another journey and discover what exactly happened on the night Harry's Parents died and what animagus forms they have decided to become.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Aunt Marge

One morning Sierra went downstairs and found Sirius and Remus at the kitchen table, looking a bit grim. She reached the table and sat and asked them what was wrong.

"Well, Fudge gave us both a mission this summer knowing that we had you. We can't find anywhere for you to go, your father won't even take you. The Weasley are on a trip to Egypt, and Hermione and her parents are in France," Sirius had finished.

"Have you tried Harry? I'd bet he'd like the company, although I may need to sneak out every month before dark, I can do it." Sierra said hopefully. "Harry gave me his number to, to call him, here."Sierra said handing the piece of paper to Sirius. Sirius looked doubtful but tried. He dialed the phone number and rang a few times.

"Hello?" Mrs. Dursley said.

"Hi, Petunia?" asked Sirius.

"Who's this?" She asked. Harry was in the kitchen cleaning and could here what was going on.

"Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather. I have a favor to ask you. This is the only time I will call and ask you but I really do need this favor."

"Alright what is it?"

"Is alright for my niece Sierra to stay with you for the summer. I have a mission to do with a friend from work and I can't take her with. But she will need to be out pass dark once a month though." Sirius said.

"The two might have to share a room, Uncle Vernon's sister is coming down for a visit and she usually gets the guest room while she is here. Then when Marge leaves she can have that room. I'm sure Vernon won't mind, it'd be nice to have a girl around for a change. I'll make sure that she get's out those days that she needs to be out. When would she be coming?" Petunia finished.

" Tomorrow afternoon, and thanks a bunch, we owe you one." Sirius said and hung up the phone.

"Well, what did she say?" Sierra asked impatiently.

"Yes!" Sirius said greatfully. "So I expect your trunk packed by the time we go young lady."

"Don't worry, it will be." Sierra said and went back upstairs to pack. Although she did hide her wands and spell books at the bottom of her trunk so no one will know that she's a witch to. Sirius told her that him and Remus had a briefing on their assignment and won't be home till late. So she hugged him and Remus and ended in bed by nine at night.

The next morning Sierra's trunk was downstairs and ready to go, they weren't leaving until noon so that Sirius and Remus could get some sleep. She made herself some breakfast and sat on the couch and watched some movies, then the phone rang and she got up and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, Sierra I was supposed to call you and let you know that _Aunt Marge_ is coming as soon as you arrive. By any means they told Aunt Marge that I was going to St. Brutus' for Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys. Your supposed to say that I met you when we went to elementary school together." Harry said.

"Say what?!" Sierra half shouted.

"I know just go with it because being nice to Aunt Marge will be the only way I can go to Hogsmeade. Also, do not use the "M" word around the house. I'll see you in about an hour." Harry said.

"Yeah, see you Harry." Sierra said and hung up the phone looking angry.

Sirius and Remus finally got up and took her to the Dursley's and Harry was happy to see them all. When the adults left Harry showed her their room.

"So here's our room, it's tiny but we'll make it work as soon as Marge is settled." Harry told Sierra.

"Potter, Black get down here and greet our guest." Petunia shouted.

"Where's my favorite nephew?" Aunt Marge asked and gave Dudley a great big hug. Not noticing Sierra nor Harry as they stood in the doorway of the living room.

"Still here are you?" Marge asked Harry very rudely.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"Don't you say yes in that ungreatful little tone, it's damn good of Vernon and Petunia to keep you here. You would have been sent to an orphanage if you ended up on my doorstep." Marge finished. Sierra glared at her, so that Harry wouldn't get into trouble. Because of her she can't talk to Sirius or Remus for a whole week.

"Where is it that you sent him Vernon?" Marge asked

"St. Brutus'," answered Vernon. "it's a first - rate insitiution for hopeless cases."

"I see do they us the cane at St. Brutus' boy?" Marge asked.

Marge still hadn't notice Sierra was standing, she was giving a death glare to Aunt Marge until Harry elbowed her. "Oh yeah, loads of times." Harry said rather casually Sierra thought. "I still don't like your tone boy," she said. " If you can speak of your beatings in that casual way, they clearly aren't beating you hard enough. Petunia, I'd write if I were you. make it clear that you approve the use of extreme force in this boys case." Marge thought. Sierra had enough and turned on her heal and went upstairs.

"Who is that girl?" Marge asked finally.

"One of Harry's friends he met when they went elementary school. She dropped out of highschool and ended up here for the summer." That point Harry did the same turned on his heel and went upstairs to make sure that Sierra was alright.

As Sierra and Marge started to make themselves at home, Marge kept an eye on both of them. Sierra was really growing tired of how Harry could improve his behavior, and was ready to hit Marge if she said one more thing bad about her and that's the reason why Harry is like the way he his. Marge one day started to say "You mustn't blame yourself for the the boy's turned out Vernon," said Marge on the third day she visited. "If there's something rotten on the inside there's nothing anyone can do about it." This was one of the longest weeks Sierra has had in a long time, she and Harry exchanged more looks than anything during those three days. The two couldn't really talk to each other either Marge insisted that the two were to be separated everywhere they went. Even at the kitchen table when everyone was there. As Marge reached for the glass of wine she was saying, "It's one of the basice rules of breeding, you see it all the time with dogs. If ther's s omething wrong with the b*** there's something wrong with the pup-". The glass in Marge's hand broke that made Sierra jump and Petunia making sure that Marge is alright.

One day as Marge was drinking her wine she said, "Now this one here," barked Marge as Sierra was doing the dishes she looked up at her. "This one's got a mean, rotten look about him. You get that with dogs. I had Colonel Fubuster drown one last year. Ratty little thing it was, weak, and underbred."Harry and Sierra exchanged looks, but Sierra was more horrified than angry, how can someone drown a dog? She asked herself in disbelief.

"This Potter," said Aunt Marge. _Uh-oh this one will be a dosey,_ Sierra thought to herself quickly glancing over at Harry. " What did he do?" Marge finally asked.

"He- didn't work," said Uncle Vernon with a glance over at Harry.

"As I expected!" Shouted Marge. " A no account, good-for-nothing, lazy scrounger who-"

"Don't you dare, insult Harry's father or mother. You didn't even know them, so you have no right to. If you please Harry's parents were the most respecting people on the planet that I've heard about!" Sierra shouted back.

Harry looked surprised at Sierra, he's never seen her so angry before. Vernon quickly changed the subject and told the two to go to bed but Marge butted in before the two got off their seats.

"No, Vernon." hiccuped Marge. "Go, on girl go on, proud of Harry's parents aren't you. I'm sure Harry is to. They go and get themselves killed in a car crash, drunk I expect." Finished Marge.

Sierra had enough she went over to Harry but he stood up first and shouted. "They didn't die in a car crash!" Sierra grabbed a hold of his arm looking absolutely terrified.

"They died in a car crash you nasty little liar, and left you to be a burden on their decent hardworking relatives!" screamed Marge.

Sierra tugged on Harry's shirt to let him know that she was leaving but didn't budge. Sierra saw that Marge was starting to blow up like a balloon and the Dursley's went crazy. Harry dragged Sierra out of the room while they could and the two packed their trunks, first Sierra got out her wand and put it in her pocket and they went downstairs and out the door. They could hear Vernon shouting at them but the two ignored him and went and sat at the park for a while until someone could retrieve them.

Chapter two: The knight bus.

"Are you alright Harry?" Asked Sierra as the two sat down.

"I will be, sorry that wasn't the most fun thing we did all week." Harry apologized to her.

"That's fine, I didn't expect it to." Sierra answered and the two fell quiet. They heard a bark near by and Sierra recognized the dog and ran over to it and it became Sirius and she hugged him.

"What happened?" He asked the two of them.

"They were being so unfair to Harry. They insulted his parents that made him accidently turn Marge into a balloon. It wasn't his fault." Sierra said.

"Well, I'm glad you two are alright. I came because I was in the neighborhood and decided to check on you. I think I might get you two a room at the Leaky Couldron." Sirius said. "I think all I have to do is raise my wand for the knight bus and we'll go together, then I have to go back to the assignment. Moony's not going to be with me because, Dumbledore gave him another assignment at Hogwarts." He continued. " Ah here it comes." Then they heard, a whamm and a squeal and the three got on and headed to the Leaky Couldron. It was an expirience that Sierra nor Harry had it was kind of frightening. Finally the bus stopped at the leaky couldron and let them off and Tom was there to great them, then showed the two to their rooms which were across the hall from each other. Sirius hugged them both good-bye and vanished, the two decided they should get some sleep after the nights events, so the bid each other good night and went to bed.

The next morning as the two got up for breakfast they heard shouting. The two groaned so they knew who it was, Ron and Hermione were arguing. They did always like to argue like a married couple which can be very annoying at times. The came down the last step and saw them and greeted them.

"What's up guys?" Sierra asked.

"Ron, needs to take better care of his pet." Hermione said angrily and walked away from them.

"Ron, Hermione's pet is a cat and they chase mice." Sierra said pointedly. "Come on let's eat." Sierra added, the two were greeted warmly by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

The four of them ate quickly and they were going to walk around Diagon Alley and catch up. Seeing that they haven't seen each other all summer. As the four left Mrs. Weasley told them all to be back before dark and they headed off.

"How was your summer?" Hermione asked Sierra and Harry ignoring Ron.

"Fine if you count the Dursley being such complete jerks." Sierra answered angrily.

At that Ron nearly choked on his Ice Cream and asked "Why were you at Harry's?"

"Because both Sirius and Remus had something to do with the Ministry and Sirius is still working on his part. But he did say that Dumbledore had something for Remus to do at Hogwarts." Sierra finished wondering what that could be and taking a bite of her Ice Cream.

"Oh," was what all Ron could say.

"My trip was fascinating, I even rewrote my history of magic essay to include some of the stuff." Hermione said.

"Hermione you are an over acheiver." Sierra told her.

"I went to Egypt. It was amazing, we saw old tombs and pyramids their." Ron said.

"I'm glad you guys had a great summer. Just wish that Uncle Vernon signed my form." Harry said miserably.

Ron choked once again on his Ice Cream that he has yet to finish. Sierra just rolled her eyes and her and Hermione exchanged looks.

"What? You can't go to Hogsmeade!" Ron blurted out.

"I can't either Sirius forgot to sign my form to. Don't worry your not alone Harry." Sierra said quickly.

Harry smiled at her and went back to eat her Ice Cream and the four of them headed back to the Leaky Couldron for supper and pack for tomorrow they were off to Hogwarts for another adventure.

Chapter 3: The Dementor and Remus

The next morning they were all in a rush gathering last minute things. Ron reassured Sierra that this always happens but always made it on time. They all filed into the Ministries cars and headed toward the train station. They all entered the plaform as the whistle sounded and they all hurried to get on the train and found a compartment. They found a compartment with an adult, but didn't take notice of him until Ron asked.

"I wonder who he is?" Ron had asked.

"Professor R-" Hermione started but she tugged at Sierra and pointed. With that she grinned, and finished what Hermione was saying.

"So that's what Sirius ment, that Dumbledore gave Remus a job to do and it's to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry said. Sierra nodded.

"We should probably let him sleep though," Sierra said.

"Why should you do that? I'm wide awake," Lupin said sitting up. "It's not like you ever wanted someone to sleep Sierra." Lupin grinned at her and she laughed because she knew that was true.

"So excited for a new year?" he asked the three of them.

"Yeah, we're ready to squash the Slytherins this year." Sierra said grinning. Harry nodded in agreement.

Just as they were talking the train came to a sudden halt. Sierra saw Hermione look at her watch," What is it?" Sierra asked her.

"We can't be there yet. So, why are we stopping?" Hermione answered.

"I don't know but, we'd better stay put. I'll take a look outside in the corridor." Lupin said. "Well there's nothing that seems to be out there but, you just never know."

Just then everything went dark and cold. Now Lupin was for sure what it was a Dementor. He looked at the kids to make sure they were all right, they nodded as they gained eye contact. Lupin pulled out his wand as the Dementor came into their compartment and mutter something and the Dementor had gone. The lights went back on and warmth came back to them and they found Harry on the floor, Sierra shook him and he awoke.

" What happened?" Harry asked.

"Well, you sort of fainted." Sierra answered.

"It has nothing to do because you are weak Harry. You've had troubles in your past that no one has expirienced. Here have some chocolate," Lupin said and went to have a word with the driver. The others reassured Harry that everything was going to be alright. Then Ron and Hermione began to talk about Hogsmeade.

As they talked Sierra and Harry just glanced at each other and began to play Wizards chess. The two were evenly matched, in the Sierra ended up winning. After a while Lupin came back in and they all acknowledged each other. It was so nice not to have Malfoy bothering them this train route Sierra thought, but she was wrong. The compartment door slid open and their stood Draco Malfoy and his companions.

"What do you want?" Sierra asked angrily.

"To see if it was true." Malfoy said.

"What was?" asked Ron.

" That your family finally got a hold of some gold this summer. Did it pay off all you debts? I also heard a rumor what was it, oh now I know that all your family what sleeps in one room?" Malfoy asked. At that Ron stood up and Harry held him back.

"I suppose you think its funny? How about if I take points off of Slytherin before school starts, for the lack of respect of others." Lupin said.

Sierra grinned at Malfoy, who glared at her back and turned and walked out of the compartment.

" I swear if he makes one more wise crack about my family I'll hex him." Ron said and sat back down.

"We should be arriving soon anyway. I suggest that we change." Hermione said changing the subject and the girls stepped out so the boys could change and vise versa. The train came to a slow stop and they got off and headed to the great hall inside the castle.

Chapter 4: Hippogriff

As the train slowed down the five of them got off the train and got into a carriage that lead them up to the castle. Lupin left them so he could get up to the castle faster, while the four walked slowly up the stair case to get into the Great Hall. The four of them took their seats at the Gryffindor table and waited for Dumbledore to start his speech which he did shortly after they sat down. "Tonight I would like to introduce you to two new members of the staff first to Professor Hagrid who has taken the place of Professor Kettleburn and will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures. And second to Professor Remus Lupin who has gladly taken the job to teach you all Defense Against the Dark Arts. " Applause followed his words. " As you all may know the search of Hogwarts express, Dementors will be seated at the edge of every entrance, due to certain circumstances which I cannot explalin." Sierra saw Lupin nod in agreement. " There will be a list posted that will explain what toys you are allowed and not allowed to have in the Halls. I think that it's let the feast begin.

After desert Dumbledore dismissed the students and they headed off to bed. The next morning Harry, Ron, and Sierra sat at the Gryffindor table. Hermione had to see Professor McGongagall about something this morning, and joined them shortly. Both Sierra and Hermione exchanged schedules and they found some that were the same. Sierra knew how Hermione would get to her classes as Ron had made a fuss about it.

"Ron, if Hermione says she's got it all figured out, she does so just drop it." Sierra said and She headed off to Arithmancy. while Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed off to Divination. Finally, Sierra met up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione outside of Professor McGonagall's class room and got inside and took their seats. Today they were learning about Animagi, which made Harry, Ron and Hermione grin because they were tempting to become one theirselves. But when Professor McGonagall transformed only Sierra started clapping but realized no one else was and stopped after a few claps. Then when McGonagall came back to her human form she asked the class, "Really, what has got into you all today? Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transfomation's not got a real applause from the class." Professor said.

"Please Professor," Hermione started. "We just had our first Divination class and we were learning about Tea leaves and-"

"Now, I see the problem. I believe Miss. Black wasn't affect because she didn't take the class." She said and Hermione nodded. "No need to say anymore Miss. Granger, now who did she predict to die this year?" Sierra saw all the heads turn towards Harry and he finally said "Me."

"I see, then you should know Potter that Sibyll Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them had died yet. You look like your in excellent health to me Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in." McGonagall finished. Both Hermione and Sierra laughed, which made Harry feel a little bit better.

As class was dismissed the four of them headed down to lunch. Sierra saw Ron was looking a bit grim as they sat down at the opposite side of the table and said "Cheer up Ron you heard McGonagall. I wouldn't laugh if I knew it wasn't true."

"Have you seen a Grim anywhere Harry?" Ron asked

"Nope just Sierra's Uncle Sirius coming to check on us in the summer. That is what I can call scary." Harry said smiling.

"Harry James, that's terrible, but it was funny," She said as her and Hermione laughed. Ron didn't look to convinced. Finally the class Sierra was waiting for apart of Defense Against the Dark Arts, was Care of Magical Creatures. The four of them walked down together only Sierra and Hermione went ahead of the guys since the Ron and Hermione had yet another arguement. The class gathered in front of Hagrids hut and Hagrid came out.

"Right," Hagrid said "First lets open the books."

"How?" Asked Draco.

"Um, Hagrid we haven't been able to open our books because, it didn't come with directions on how," Sierra said quickly before Malfoy could say anymore. The class nodded in agreement and then Hagrid told them to stroke the binding which they all did. Then Hagrid went to get the animals.

"Man, this place has gone to the dogs!" Malfoy said loudly. "That oaf teaching class, my father will have a fit when I tell him."

Shut up Malfoy!" Sierra and Harry shouted.

"Careful Potter there's a Dementor behind you-"

"Oooooo!" Squealed Lavender and they all turned around and saw a beautiful creature in front of them. Sierra thought they were amazing, _'Apart from werewolves, Hippogriffs are now my favorite Magical animal.'_ Sierra thought and turned her eyes toward Hagrid who was beginning to teach. Malfoy was of course distracting by whispering to his friends, Sierra wished that she had some duck tape to shut his mouth with. Finally after Hagrid was done with his speech Hagrid asked for a volunteer and Harry said he'd do it. Sierra wished him luck. Harry did a wonderful job and many clapped after his turn had ended.

"That's easy," Malfoy said. "I knew if Potter could-" He rambled on Sierra knew what was going to happen as soon as he said brute she ran over and pushed and took Buckbeak for him. She saw blood coming out and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid ran over to her.

"Hagrid, she has to go to the hospital." Hermione said quickly.

"I'll take her," he said and ran to the school quickly with Harry, Ron, and Hermione right behind them. Harry, Ron, and Hermione waited for Sierra, but Madame Promfrey wanted her to stay the night to be able to have Madame Promfrey check on her arm.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 5: Defense Against the Dark Arts

Turns out Sierra's arm was far worse than Madame Promfrey thought, but she was finally released and headed down to the Dungeons for class the following day. As she entered the room fell silent making her feel a little awkard, however Professor Snape took no notice of her and she sat down next to Hermione who asked, "How's your arm?"

"Fine, Madame Promfrey mended it in seconds but she wanted me to stay the night just in case." Sierra answered as she pulled out her couldron and began to work on her potion. Few couldrons away while Sierra was putting ingredients into her potion Professor Snape went to bully Neville again, Sierra tried to ignore them but Professor Snape just insulted Hermione.

"She's not showing off Professor," Sierra said angrily. "She's trying to help a fellow student, and with you standing over him it's no wonder he can't seem to do it." Sierra finished.

The room waited with bated breath to find out what was going to happen. Snape turned around and glared at Sierra and said, "Detention Miss. Black, and ten points from Gryffindor for you classmates cheek. Longbottom at the end of class we'll test this potion on your toad and see what happens to it." Snape said and went back to inspect everyones potion except for Sierra and Nevilles. Sierra opened her mouth to retort but Hermione elbowed her in the ribs and she sat back down and continued with her potion. Finally she was done and poured some in the flask and handed it to him and went over to the sinks where Harry and Ron were. Then Snape called the class together and tried the potion on Nevilles toad and it was successful. Gryffindors applauded, and the class filed out. Sierra and Ron both turned around and asked Hermione something but she was gone, then they found her at the end of the stairs again.

"How did you do that?" Ron asked, Sierra knew but knew better than to tell Ron. Then Hermione's bag split open and Sierra helped her pick it up and they headed for lunch.

When they arrived in class Professor Lupin wasn't there yet, so they all sat down and put their books and quills on their desks. "Good Afternoon," he said as "Would you please put all you books back in your bags. We won't be needing them today, today's a practical lesson. Sierra and Harry exchanged looks of excitement. "All right follow me." he said and the class got up and followed him down the corridor and lead him in the room. Professor Snape was sitting in the low armchair and got up and left the room although paused at the door.

"I don't know if anyone has warned you, "Snape said. "This class contains Neville Longbottom, I would not entrust him with anything to difficult unless Miss. Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."

Sierra who stood next Lupin glared Snape and started to say something but Lupin interrupted her. "I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation." Lupin had said, and I am sure that he would perform it admirably. Sierra grinned at Professor Snape who's lip curled, left and shut the door.

"Now, then." Said Lupin beckoning the class to the back of the room and several people jumped back because the closet made a wobble.

"Nothing to worry about," Lupin said calmly. "There is a boggart in there. The first question what is a boggart?"

Hermione's hand flew into the air. "It's a shape shifter," Hermione said. "it can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"Excellent, couldn't have put it better myself," Lupin said and Hermione glowed. "So the boggart sitting in the darkness has not yet taken form, He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Modbody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alson, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears. This means, that we have a huge advantage over the boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?" Trying to ignore Hermione's hand, finally Harry had a go.

"Because there are so many of us, it won;t know what shape it should be?" Harry answered. Lupin then began to explain why and the class started to form a line with Neville in front. While doing Nevilles boggart, Sierra was trying to think of what fears her the most. One was definitely Greyback, finally it was her turn up and the Boggart resumed it's shape as Greyback, and she shouted Riddikulus and he turned into a little puppy and the whole class laughed, since many were quiet during her part. Sierra went back to the end of the line grinning and congratulating Neville with the spactular image of Professor Snape. He did the same with her. Soon the class ended and Gryffindor earned a few housepoints and as the class went out many were talking happily about the lesson.

"That was amazing!" Ron said. "Where was he last year?"

The four of them laughed and so enough Defense Against the Dark Arts was almost everyone's favorite class.

Chapter 6: Wolfsbane Potion

Only Malfoy and his Slytherins had anything bad to say about Professor Lupin. " Look at the state of his robes," Malfoy would whisper loudly as Professor Lupin passed. " He dresses like our old house-elf."

No one else cared what Professor Lupin looked like, his classes were just as interesting as the first. After Boggarts, they studied Red Caps, to kappas. Harry and Sierra only wished they were as happy with their other classes. The two have been busy with homework and for Harry quidditch season had begun plus the mounds of homework. When he returned to the Gryffindor Common room was talking happily and he went over to Ron, Hermione, and Sierra and asked "What happened?"

"First Hogsmeade weekend." They answered him.

Harry and Sierra looked at each other and shrugged and Harry sat next to Sierra.

"I'm sure the two of you would be able to go sometime." Hermione said.

"We're not upset Hermione, we know we'll be able to go and it's not like we're alone or something. Even if Sirius did sign my form I'd still stay here with Harry." Sierra said nodding to Harry, who grinned.

Crookshanks leapt lightly onto Hermione's lap as they were all talking about Hogsmeade and what Ron and Hermione should do first. Ron just now noticing Crookshanks said, "Just keep him over there, that's all. I have Scabbers asleep in my bag."

Then without warning Crookshanks leaped off and landed where Scabbers was sleeping.

OY! GET OFF, YOU STUPID ANIMAL!"

"Ron! Don't hurt him!" Hermione squealed.

"CATCH THAT CAT!" Ron yelled.

George Weasley mad a lunge for Crookshanks but missed and Scabber shot beneath an old chest of drawers. Crookshanks skidded to a halt. Ron and Hermione went over and grabbed their pets.

"Look at him!" he said furiously at Hermione. "He's skin and bone you keep that cat away from him!"

"Crookshanks doesn't understand it's wrong!" Hermione shouted.

"Like I said before Ron all cats chase rats Ron!" Sierra said defending Hermione and coming to her side.

"I agree with Ron, that cat's got it in for Scabbers." Harry said defending Ron.

"Exactly, Scabbers was here first, and he's ill. With that Harry and Ron went upstairs to the boy's dormitories.

Hermione and Sierra were still angry with the boys and didn't talk to them even thought they all worked on the a puffapod.

"How's Scabbers?" Hermione asked timidly.

"He's hiding at the bottom of my bed, shaking," said Ron angrily.

On Halloween morning, Harry and Sierra went downstairs with the rest to breakfast.

"We'll bring you loads of stuff from Honeydukes." Hermione said to Harry and Sierra.

"Yeah, loads." Ron added. He and Hermione had finally forgotten their squable about Crookshanks.

"Don't worry about us. We'll be fine, Hermione." Sierra said.

While Ron and Hermione went to Hogsmeade Sierra suggested they go see Professor Lupin since she really hasn't been able to talk to him lately. Harry agreed and followed her to his office. Once they arrived the two knocked on the door and Professor Lupin answered it.

"Well, hello, Sierra and Harry come in, come in. I was just going to make a cup of tea would you like to join me?" he asked.

"Sure," they both said together.

They sat the across from Lupin. As they took a drink, Sierra looked over at Harry and he sighed and she asked, "What's wrong Harry?"

"Why didn't you let me fight the boggart?" he asked Lupin.

"I thought it would've been obvious, I guess I was wrong. I thought your figure would be Voldemort at his full strength." Lupin answered.

"I did think of him at first, but then I remembered the Dementors." Harry said, then he asked. "Why do they affect me so? Is it because..."

"You are not weak Harry." Sierra said. "You are far from it."

"She's right it's not because you are weak but because you've had expiriences that some of us can't even imagine," Remus answered.

"You made that Dementor back off on the train." Harry said quickly.

"There is a certain incantation, but I'm not saying I'm an expert." Remus said. Just then they heard the door open and Sierra and Harry both turned around and Snape walked in and handed Remus a cup.

"Thank you Severus," Remus said. He nodded and left the room.

"Professor, what is that?" Sierra asked as Lupin sipped the drink.

"Wolfsbane potion," he answered. "It allows me to become a more tamer werewolf. It would be unadviseable to give you some because you just don't know if someone will wake up and find a werewolf in the bed." Remus told her.

"I thought as much." Sierra said a little disappointed.

"Don't worry, Sirius said that he'll meet you in the shrieking shack so you'll be with someone." Remus said.

"When did he say that?" Sierra asked.

"Before he left on his mission." Remus answered. "Perhaps you should go down to the feast or at least back to your common room."

The two said goodbye to Remus and headed up to the Gryffindor Tower to meet up with Ron and Hermione.

Chapter 7: Pettigrew

"There you go we got as much as we could carry," Ron said as he dumped the candy in Harry's and Sierra's lap. Sierra could tell they had the time of their lives at Hogsmeade.

The two said thanks and Harry immediately asked, "What's Hogsmeade like? Where did you go?" To Harry and Sierra they went everywhere, Sierra just shook her head and smiled at the two.

"Sounds like you two had the time of your lives." Sierra said to them as they all headed down to the feast.

Hermione nodded and they walked into the great hall and had their feast and went back upstairs to bed.

The day before the quidditch match Sierra was not feeling well so she stayed in the dormitory and slept. While Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to classes. The day after the class, Ron and Hermione told her all that had happened and Sierra was furious. She, Hermione, and Ron went to see how Harry was.

"Ron, and Hermione told me what happened," Sierra said.

"Yeah," is all Harry could say.

"Is there anything could be done to fix the broom?" Sierra asked.

"No, it's smashed into bits," Harry said dully. It was close to dinner and Sierra, Hermione, and Ron made their way down to the great hall and spotted Malfoy pretending to faint. Sierra made her way over there but Ron, and Hermione held her back. After dinner the three went and worked on homework, Sierra was not going to work on Snape's essay no matter how much Hermione bugged her into doing.

The next morning as they headed toward Defense Against the Dark Arts Ron said, "If Snape's teaching again, I'm skiving off."

Hermione peered through the door and said "It's Okay!"

The four took their original seat and the class burst out on Snapes behavior the class before.

"It's not fair, he was only filling in, why should he give us homework?"

"We don't know anything about werewolves-"

"Did you tell Professor Snape we have covered them yet?" Lupin asked, frowning slightly.

Sierra looked around and the class babbled once again.

"Yes, but he said we were really behind-"

"- He wouldn't listen-"

"Two rolls of parchment!"

"Don't worry. I'll speak to Professor Snape. You don't have to do the essay."

"Oh no," Sierra heard Hermione whisper. "I've already finished it!"

Sierra smiled next her and shook her head and moved her attention to Lupin who was now teaching about Hinkypumks. The bell rang and Sierra, Ron, and Hermione made their way to the door but Lupin held Harry back. Then the end of term came and people were talking about what they were going to do during the Holidays. Sierra, Ron, and Hermione were all going to stay with Harry over the holidays at Hogwarts. That morning a letter arrived for Sierra saying that she was allowed to go to Hogsmeade now, she looked at Harry, who said it was fine. Then on the morning of the Hogsmeade trip Harry said goodbye to the others and headed back to the common room.

Sierra, Ron, and Hermione were looking at the unusual taste section at Honeydukes.

"Ugh, no, Harry won't want one of those, they're for vampires, I expect," Hermione was saying.

"How about these?" said Ron, shoving a jar of Cockroach Cluster under Hermione's and Sierra's nose.

"Definetly not," said Harry.

Ron nearly dropped the jar. Hermione and Sierra turned to see Harry standing there.

"Harry!" The two girls shouted. Hermione said, "You're not supposed to be here, and how did you get here?"

Harry told them about the map and Ron asked, "I'm their brother why didn't they give it to me?"

"Get over it Ron, they probably gave it to Harry to sneak here." Sierra explained.

"But Harry isn't going to keep it. He's going to turn it into McGonagall aren't you Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Are you insane?" Sierra and Ron shouted. "That's a great map!" Sierra said.

"Harry isn't supposed to be here,"Hermione complained.

"You aren't going to turn me in are you?" Harry asked her.

"Come on Hermione it's Christmas." Sierra said.

"Oh, alright but we'll have to disguise you." Ron pulled something over Harry and Sierra approved.

The four of them went to Honeydukes, Joke shop, and showed Harry the owlery. Then they decided to head to the three broomsticks for some butterbeer. As they were sipping their butterbeer that Ron had gotten them they saw, Professor McGonagall, the minister and Hagrid come in for a drink. The four exchanged looks and Hermione moved the Christmas tree in front of them blocking their view of them.

"Well, what brings you here Minister?" Rosemerta asked.

"Just a drink," the minister whispered.

Sierra, Ron, Hermione, and Harry exchanged looks and closely listened in.

"What about him?" asked Rosemerta.

"Do you remember Sirius Black?" Fudge asked her.

"Yes, he was one of James best friends when they were at school you'd think that they were brothers. Also, I heard that he is an auror now?" Rosemerta asked Fudge.

"Yes, the very best that we have. He just finished a mission for me and started on his own. He believes that Peter Pettigrew is still alive and that Pettigrew betrayed Lily and James that night. Sirius also believes that Pettigrew is at Hogwarts, Sirius wouldn't tell me anything else but that." Fudge said bitterly.

"You don't think Pettigrew betrayed Lily and James?" asked Rosemerta.

"I'm not saying that he did or didn't, just that it is impossible that he is alive." Fudge answered.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sierra couldn't take it anymore and slowly left the building with the butterbeer in their hands and slowly walked back up to the castle. With all the gifts they bought and with a pondering question, was Pettigrew still alive and if so where is he?"

Chapter 8: Christmas

Finally the Holidays have started and the four of them had the common room to themselves. They were all relaxing, Harry and Ron were playing wizards chess, Sierra and Hermione were reading a book. Sierra, borrowed Hogwarts, A History from Hermione, Hermione borrowed one from the library. Finally it was lunch time and the four headed down to the Great Hall. As they entered Dumbledore beamed at the four of them as they sat down and ate. As they were eating Sierra got a letter and it read,

Dear Sierra,

How have you been? I'm sorry I haven't written to you a whole lot this year but I've been busy with work and such. How's Remus teaching you? Giving you a hard time? I hope so if anyone deserves it you do. I'm planning to get Christmas off and maybe the following day it could be a family christmas at Hogwarts? Let me know,

Sirius.

Sierra smiled and tucked the letter in her pocket and plan to write back as soon as they went back to the common room. The four of them finished eating and went back upstairs. Sierra got her quill out and wrote back.

Sirius,

I'm fine. I know you have been busy with assignments at work. HaHa, no Uncle Remus isn't giving me a hard time, too bad. That would be great if you could get Christmas off and have a family Christmas would be great!

Sierra.

She tied the letter to the owl and it headed off again. She looked happy and decided to join in a game of Exploding Snap with Fred and George. The next few days went all to quickly for the four of them, finally it was the day Sierra was waiting for her and Harry were going to have Christmas with Remus and Sirius just the four of them this time. The two left Ron and Hermione and headed down to the Great Hall where they met Sirius and Remus, Sierra ran and gave Sirius a big hug. As he hugged her back he said, "I'd thought we'd go to Hogsmeade for our get together, also since Harry isn't allowed just yet," Sirius said grinning.

"Yeah Okay," said Harry. The four of them headed down to Hogsmeade to the three broomsticks. There they at and had a joyful conversation and started opening presents. Sirius was first, he opened one from Sierra, who got him a box full of prank material that she had gotten from the Joke shop in Hogsmeade.

"You're just begging to be my victim aren't you?" asked Sirius grinning at her.

"Nope, not at all." Sierra answered grinning back knowing that she had bought herself the same thing.

Harry opened his and he sat there looking amazed, Sierra and Sirius grinned at each other.

"Like it Harry?" Sierra asked grinning.

"Love it, but how did you get the money?"

"Does it matter, as long as you have a broom right?" Sirius asked him.

"Only, I think you should keep it a secret Harry, just think about the look on Malfoy's face when he sees you on that broom when you play him." Sierra said.

Harry laughed and said, " I highly doubt it would be kept secret anyway. You know how Ron is, so good at it."

Sierra nodded in agreement remembering their first year, when Harry got his Nimbus.

The rest of the presents were opened and the four of them headed back to Hogwarts all talking happily. When they got to the front doors Sirius bid them goodbye and headed off again, Remus walked them back up to Gryffindor tower. As they came up to the Portrait of the fat lady Remus said, "Harry, be at my office at eight and I'll start teaching you how to repel Dementors. It wouldn't hurt for you to come either Sierra." Remus bid them goodnight and the two entered the Gryffindor Tower to find Hermione and Ron still awake. As the two walked in Sierra noticed that Ron was just staring at the broom that Harry had in his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 9: The Firebolt

"Harry, where did you get that?" Ron asked pointing to the broom in Harry's hand.

"Sirius and Sierra got it for me for Christmas. Ron try and keep it quiet we want to see the smile wiped off of Malfoy's face when he plays and sees me on this." Harry said.

"I'll try but you know how well I keep secrets." Ron admitted.

So Harry took his broom to the dormitory and put it in his trunk for safe keeping. Headed back down stairs to tell Ron and Hermione everything that they did. It was well passed midnight before the four of them got to bed, the first day of the new term had started.

They woke up to a noisy common room and then headed down to breakfast talking happily about Christmas break. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sierra took their original seats and ate breakfast and headed off to their first class. That night Harry headed down to Lupin's since Sierra was swamped with Arithmancy homework that she and Hermione were working on together.

Ravenclaw had played Slytherin and had lost just barely. One night Sierra was sitting with Harry and Ron working on the essay Snape assigned and Ron asked, "How's she doing it?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Getting to all her classes!" Ron said and Sierra rolled her eyes. "I heard her talking to Professor Vector, that Aritmancy witch, this morning. They were going on about yesterday's less, but Hermione can't have been there because she was with us in Care of Magical Creatures! And Ernie told me she's never missed a Muggle Studies class, but half of them are at the same time as Divination, and she's never missed noe of them either!" Ron said.

"Well, if your too narrowed minded to see it Ron than, it's no good in trying to figure it out." Sierra said.

One Feburary night Ron went to give Scabbers his rat tonic. Harry, Hermione, and Sierra were talking about how Hermione was getting through all this. Then a couple minutes later, Ron came running down the boys stair case straight at Hermione.

"LOOK," he bellowed at Hermione.

"Ron what?"

"SCABBERS! LOOK! SCABBERS!" He said shaking the sheets in Hermione face, which made Sierra ready to explode but before she could say anything he continued to yell, "BLOOD! HE'S GONDE! aAND YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR?!

"N- no," Hermione said in a trembling voice.

"ENOUGH RON!" Sierra shouted. "HERMIONE'S GOT ENOUGH ON HER PLATE WITH OUT WORRYING ABOUT HER CAT AND YOUR RAT!"

Then Harry tried to also point out but the girls lost their temper with him to.

"Okay, side with Ron!" The girls shouted. "We knew you would."

"Leave me alone, I've got lots of work to do." Hermione said. Sierra went up to the dormitory and slammed it shut.

Saturday came way too long for Sierra, since she wasn't talking to anyone besides Hermione. All she wanted to do was talk about the lesson or how Ron was being so pathetic. So the girls decided to head down to the quidditch pitch to watch Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw.

As the game was going on and cheers for Gryffindor, the game felt like it was going on forever and finally Harry caught the snitch as soon as he casted his patronus. Afterward there was a party in the Gryffindor Common Room. As the party was starting Sierra saw Hermione reading again and brought her some food and she took it and said thanks.

"Come on Hermione," She said. "Put the books down and come join us for once. I'm Gryffindor just won the match."

"I can't, Sierra, I've still got a lot of reading to do. And besides Ron doesn't want me to join." Hermione said.

"Who cares? You don't have to be near him, come on we can go over and talk to Ginny and her friends?" Sierra suggested.

"Really Sierra I can't but thanks for the offer." Hermione said. Sierra sighed and sat across from her and Ron took at that precise moment to say, "If Scabbers hadn't just been eaten, he would have had some of those Fudge Flies. He used to really like them-"

Sierra looked and Hermione who burst into tears. Before Sierra could say or do anything she tucked the enormous book under her arm, and still sobbing, ran toward the staircase to the girls' doritories and out of sight.

Then Sierra rounded on Ron, "Can't you give her a break Ron? You realize how much she's going throuh with out you dragging on about Scabbers. It's not her fault you know, it's in the cats genes for heaven's sake to chase rats." Sierra finished and Ron said back.

"No. If she just acted like she was sorry - but she'll never admit she's wrong, Hermione. She's still acting like Scabbers has gone on vacation or something." Ron told her.

"If she was acting like Scabbers was on vacation, then why the heck was she crying all the way upstairs when you mentioned Scabbers." Sierra said and she to went up the stairs to the girls' dormitory and out of sight.

Chapter 10: Exams

Days flew by for all of them and finally it was the quidditch final, finally the four of them made up with the help of Hagrid of course. All were sitting in the comfortable chairs in the common room waiting for the time when they could go down to the quidditch pitch and beat the socks off the Slytherins. Finally the Easter Holidays although it wasn't relaxing the third years never had so much homework. Sierra and Hermione paired up since Hermione had loads of Homework and worked on classes they had together and saved the separate one's for last. Not only homework was driving everyone mad but the upcoming match also, there was a lot of chatter about the match.

The next day the whole school headed down to the pitch and many were supporting Gryffindor. The game had started, Sierra had a bad feeling that this game wasn't going to be fair. Sure enough she was right as she saw Montague swerve right in front of Katie. Then Harry dodged two bludgers just barely. Finally Harry spotted the snitch and caught it right under Malfoys nose and the crowd exploded with cheering. All the Gryffindor's shouted, "We won the cup, We won the cup!"

The match was chatted about for a whole week. Finally, Harry and Ron had given up asking her how she weas managing to attend several classes at once, but could resist when they saw her exam schedule.

"Hermione?" Ron asked. "Have you er- copied down these times right?"

"What?" Snapped Hermione, "Yes of course I have."

"Is there any point asking how wou're going to sit for two exams at once?" said Harry.

"You should know the answer to that one Harry," Sierra said as she watched Hermione rummage through her book bag.

"Have either of you seen my copy of _Numerology and Gramatica?" _Hermione asked them not looking up.

"Oh yeah, I borrowed it for a bit of bedtime reading," said Ron but very quietly. Then Sierra tired of having to see Hermione rumage through her bag lent Hermione, her own book. She looked releived. After breakfast Sierra headed off to Aritmancy exam, she had worked out her schedule with Professor McGongall since both her Aritmancy and Transfiguration had been at the same time.

Then after the exam was time for a quick lunch and back upstairs for Charms, then the students headed to the common room to study for Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, and Astronomy. Thank goodness Hagrid's exam was far best the easiest they have ever taken all they had to do was keep the Flobberworm alive for the hour. Potions was by far the worst for Sierra, then at midnight was Astronomy. The second to the last exam was Professor Lupin, beyond anythin Sierra ever expirienced, it was like an obstacle course of what the third years had studied. Sierra finished her and Lupin was impressed and she and Harry hung back to watch Ron and Hermione. Hermione, came out screaming at the end of hers and Sierra had to keep herself from laughing at her boggart to help calm her friend down. Finally the exams ended, Sierra met up with Hermione and together they headed to the common room to meet Harry and Ron.

As soon as they got there, Sierra saw the family owl with a note and she detached it and off it went and it read....

Dear Sierra,

I know you four can't go out at night but do you think it's at all possible to meet me in the Shrieking shack. It is important and tell Ron if at all possible to bring his rat. Meet me there after supper all you have to do to the whompin willow is to saw Imobolis and should stop it from swinging.

Sirius.

Sierra looked up at Hermione, who looked just as shocked as Sierra. Then the boys finally had entered the room and Sierra showed them the note and all sat there wondering how they could get Scabbers back.

Chapter 11: The Traitor

It was decided that the four of them were going to visit Hagrid and see if he spotted Scabbers. They were in luck when they were talking to Hagrid he remembered something and brought Scabbers to Ron. Hermione looked at her watch and nodded to Sierra.

"Sorry this was such a quick visit Hagrid, but we've got something to do right now," Sierra said. The four of them left out the back way and to the Whomping Willow and Sierra yelled, "Imobolis!" The tree stopped swinging and the four climbed through the small whole and up to the vacant room and met Sirius. Lupin was already with him, and smiled at the four and they each took a seat next to each other. Ron had handed Sirius Scabbers.

"As you four remember us telling you that all, that was found of Pettigrew was his finger," Lupin told them they all nodded. "Well, it seems Ron that your Scabbers also has a missing toe." Sirius continued and the four looked closely at the rat and sure enough he was missing a toe. Sirius had let go of Scabbers and with in a minute of chasing they finally got him out of his rat state and the four exchanged looks of surprise, that rat had been with them ever since first year and they hadn't looked at it thoroughly. Sierra couldn't miss the anger on Harry's face and she placed a hand on his shoulder and he seemed to calm down.

Yet the two adults had made Pettigrew retell the story about betraying Harry's parents to the kids and together Remus and Sirius tied him and motioned the kids to follow them and they obeyed. As they came outside Sierra saw a light coming from the clouds and rushed to Remus side, who looked at her and she pointed and the two ran into the woods and Sirius, Harry, Ron and Hermione tried to take Peter to the castle but escaped when he transformed. So Sirius, Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the Headmasters office to tell him the story.

As they did the headmaster stood up and said, "so yet again, Peter managed to escape. We will have to notify the Cornelius Fudge and hopefully be able to have him remove the Dementors from the school." Sirius nodded and left to do that and Harry, Ron and Hermione headed back up to Gryffindor Tower and headed to bed after the nights excitement.

The next morning the Harry, Ron, and Hermione met Sierra down in the Great Hall for breakfast and found she was glaring Professor Snape.

"What happened?" They asked her as they took a seat.

"Dear old, Professor Snape told everyone that Remus is a werewolf." Sierra said not taking her eyes off Snape. "Apparently he couldn't keep it a secret much longer. Any way," She said finally taking her eyes off Snape. "How are you three feeling this morning?"

"Alright I guess, knowing that the traitor is still out there." Harry answered.

"Well, at least tomorrow we go home, and not have to deal with all this drama that had happened." Ron said.

"Lucky, you." Harry and Sierra said.

"Knowing Sirius that's all that he'll talk about all summer is how he got Pettigrew and yet he slipped away between his fingers." Sierra said.

"That's all I be able to think about this summer. Since I can't take my mind off of anything at the Dursleys." Harry said.

The day flew by as the four were talking that night in the common room and finally went off to bed. The next morning they will be on the train home tomorrow and be able to relax until the upcoming school year.


End file.
